


May's Flower

by Nirmalneaners



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Bill hargrove centric, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Character Development, Character Study, Child Abandonment, Family History, Fanart, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Mentions of Billy's mom, My First Fanart, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Sad, Sad boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirmalneaners/pseuds/Nirmalneaners
Summary: It was easier to believe she died. Atleast, thats what he told everyone, if asked. My mom died when i was young, what of? Oh, car crash, cancer. Take your pick.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	May's Flower

It was easier to believe she died. Atleast, thats what he told everyone, if asked. _My mom died when i was young, what of? Oh, car crash, cancer. Take your pick._

It was easier to believe she had simply died than to admit to himself that she had left. Admit that when she left she remembered to pack her jewlery, her photo album, hell even the china plates from a god damn _jumble sale_ that had more chips than Billy carried on his shoulders.

They were important to her that day. They were the ones he helped her wrap with small chubby fingers delicatly in her white dress just incase they broke in her bag.

It was easier to say she was dead than have to explain the truth to people, to _himself_. The truth being that when she had decided in her head she was leaving, when she had made her plans and thought of her future, ran through her little check list of things to take, she saw old china plates but she couldn't see _Billy_.

Cheep china were worth more to her than him. They were more _important_. More important to protect from _Neil_. 

The thing that really stung? It wasn't even a compelete fucking _set_.


End file.
